cour de patinage
by LadyCats
Summary: tout est dit!


Cours de patinage.

Il fessait nuit. J'étais sorti faire ma patrouille, j'aime faire ma patrouille. Je m'ennuie moins que de rester chez moi tout seul dans ma chambre qui sentait le fromage puant que Plagg laisser traîner dans les quatre coins de ma chambre. J'ai même l'impression de sentir le fromage. Je saute de toit en toit jusqu'à la tour Eiffel. Tout est calme cette nuit. Je décide donc de monter au sommet de la dame de fer. Arriver au niveau de la patinoire je vis My lady qui essayait de patiner. Je la regarde elle tombe à chaque fois. Je ris en la voyant elle qui d'habitude était si gracieuse. J'arrive près d'elle en fessant le tour.

Alors my lady vous vous mettez dans le patinage artistique .

Elle sursaute et tombe sur les fesses.

Chat tu m'as fait peur !

Elle essaie de se relever. Je l'aide en essayant de ne pas tomber sur elle. Elle met ses deux mains sur mes épaules pour trouver son équilibre. Elle était tendue assez bizarre venant de sa part. Je recule pour qu'elle puisse avançait. Mais à peine que je recule de quelque centimètre qu'elle commence à patiner sur place.

Pourquoi tu patines ?

Parce que dans 2 semaines on va à la patinoire avec l'école et je veux pas me casser la figure devant tout le monde.

Hé bien chat tombe bien je suis très doué en patinage.

Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

Bien sur, mais en récompense je veux un baisser. En s'approchant de son visage.

Pas question. En le repoussant tout en riant.

Bon mais il y a une raison de vouloirs absolument apprendre à patiner qu'une sortie scolaire.

Oui, peut-être.

Laquelle ?

Il y a un garçon que j'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas qui rit de moi.

Ce fut la douche froide. Elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre mais il ne sortait pas ensemble du moins je l'espère. Je pris ses mains, puis je commence à reculer lentement pour qu'elle trouve son équilibre. Elle tombe plusieurs fois.

Concentres-toi my Lady, trouve ton équilibre?

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis là, elle me regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux étaient magnifiques il briller de mille feu sous les milliers de lumières de la dame de fer. Je recule cette fois elle avancer tranquillement.

J'y arrive !

Son sourire était énorme. Comment ce garçon ne peut la remarquer, elle était magnifique, tout en elle était... Je n'aie pas de mot, même le mot magnifique n'est pas à la hauteur. Je la vois regarder ces pieds comme si c'était la première fois. Elle me regarde d'un sourire où ses pommettes ressortent. Je fus sous le charme. J'espère juste qu'elle ne remarque pas que mes joues sont en feu.

Je suis fière de toi mais il faut le faire toute seule maintenant my Lady.

Je commence à lâcher, à retirer mes mains des siennes. Je sens tout d'un coup le froid. Elle rester sur place. Elle pousse un peu sur un pied, puis sur l'autre. Je ris a sa posture elle avait les bras écarter pour se tenir en équilibre. Elle se dirige vers moi, elle en essayant d'aller plus vite . Quand elle perd l'équilibre et se retrouve sur les fesses. Je marche vers elle je remercie d'être dans mon costume de super héros pour marcher sur la glace sans glisser.

Alors Lady on ne tient plus sur ces pattes enfin ces jambes. Rire-je.

Au lieu de rire tu peux m'aider à me relever.

Je lui tends ma main pour l'aider. Quand j'entendis un bip provenant de sa boucle d'oreille. Voilà elle devait partir.

Merci mon minou mais je dois partir. Elle se dirige hors de la patinoire. Je l'aide à revenir. Dit moi est que demain on pourrait se rejoindre ici après notre patrouille pour que tu apprennes encore un peu mieux.

À votre service. En fessant la reverence.

Elle lance son yo-yo sur l'un des toits de Paris pour retourner chez elle je suppose ou aller voir son prince charmant. Je me demande qu'est qu'il a de plus . Il faut que j'aille à la patinoire dans une semaine. Mais j'y pense je vais moi aussi à la patinoire, la seule chose comment je vais la voir alors que je sais pas comment elle est. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour que je la reconnaisse, mais quoi tel est la question .

Je rentre chez moi. Je donne comme à mon habitude un camembert à Plagg avant qu'on aille ce coucher. J'adore mon chat, enfin mon Kwami. Je peux tout lui dire sans avoir honte, même s'il roule des yeux et qu'il n'aime pas trop le genre un peu trop guimauve il sait me remonter le moral quand il le faut. Je sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi, mais je pense que c'est réciproque sinon il m'aurait pas choisi. Je me demande s'il a été humain un jour . Ce serait trop bien un jour je serais un petit Kwami. Enfin bon passons. Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain pour enlever mes vêtements et laisser juste mon boxer. Mon petit chat noir était déjà dans mon lit au creux de mon oreille comme d'habitude. Je m'allonge sur l'oreiller normalement de Plagg, les mains derrière la tête. Je réfléchis à quelque chose. Il y aura de la musique, donc pourquoi elle l'inviterai pas a une danse ? Ou alors elle tombe sur lui et après elle l'embrasse. Non non non non non il faut pas qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, c'est la mienne, c'est my lady, ma princesse mais je pense que serait une bonne solution de savoir qui elle es. Je me retourne vers mon Kwami, lui gratte entre les deux oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il ronronne.

Le lendemain soir, je l'entends a la patinoire cette fois j'ai apporté mes patins à glace. Ce serait plus facile pour lui faire apprendre. Je vois au loin une tache rouge arrivant vers moi. Je distingue que c'est ma lady une fois qu'elle fut plus près. Elle avait un sac noir ou se trouver sûrement ces patins.

Salut Minou, rien à signaler de ton coté ?

Non rien de rien, nous avons toute la nuit pour que tu sait faire du patin à glace pour votre prince charmant.

Merci. Rougit-elle.

Je sourit, mais au fond je ne voulais pas lui apprendre, je voulais pas qu'elle fasse des choses pour lui mais pour moi. Je me lance un but la faire tomber amoureuse de moi en une semaine. Je sais qu'elle refuse tout mais flirte mais je ne veux pas abandonner, je sais que c'est elle n'est pas une autre. Je la vois s'asseoir pour mettre ces patins je l'imite. Une fois enfiler on se dirige sur la glace.

Je la vois se tenir au rebord de la patinoire. C'était assez comique si Alya voyez coccinelle dans cette position elle en croirait pas ces yeux. Elle se tient en équilibre, bras écarté et les jambes. Scène très drôle croit moi. Je me dirige vers elle. Je lui prends la main pour la conduire au milieu de la piste. Là aussi c'est drôle. Le dos complètement en avant jambes écarte et le bras tendu. La coccinelle a perdu son charme, mais pour moi c'était une facette d'elle que je connais pas. Une fois au milieu elle se met bien droits toujours les bras écarter.

Bon my lady leçon n°1 savoir glissait .

Chat je ne sais même pas tenir sur mes patins. Avec le même regard que celui de mes jeux de mots.

Essai au moins.

Ok.

Elle ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Elle avance par petit pas. Jusqu'à moi un peu après 1m30 d'écart entre nous. Une fois arriver elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi.

J'ai réussi !

Oui my lady mais il y a encore du chemin pour savoir bien patiner.

Chat tombe bien il me reste la semaine.

My Lady commence à faire des jeux de mots chat devient inquié -je.

Bon finit les jeux de mots qu'est qu'on fait après.

On continue un peu et demain je t'apprends à pousser sur tes jambes.

Ok.

Après 30 minutes et quelque gamelle non anneaux bip. C'était le signal de rentrée à mon plus grand regret. On partit chacun de notre côté. Une fois chez moi je refais comme hier, je donne un morceau de fromage à Plagg qui me regarder bizarrement.

Quoi ?

Je trouve assez étrange que tu l'aides à conquérir un autre gras alors que tu l'aimes.

Ne t'en fais pas j'ai toute prévue, je vais aller à la patinoire le même jour qu'elle et je vais lui dire de foncer sur le mec en question et avant qu'elle fonce dedans c'est moi qui vais tomber sur elle.

Tu sais que si elle le sait elle va te tuer .

Sans doute mais elle me connaît par en tant que civil.

On verra bien alors.

La journée du lendemain a mal commencé. Je me suis lever en retard résultat en retard de 1 heure au collège, Plagg avait emmené un fromage coulant est donc il en était parti dans mon sac et mon cahier. Je me demande ce qui pourrait arriver de pire. Bien sûr le pire arriva. Pendant la bataille avec un Akuma, je suis atterri dans la une crotte de chien sur le visage, une poubelle et un crottin de cheval de la police montée. Je peux vous dire vivement que la journée se termine mais avant je dois apprendre à my Lady à savoir faire du patin en espérant que je ne me casse rien.

Alors chat tu t'es remis de tes émotions . Rit-elle.

Oui je peut te disait vivement que la journée se termine

mais avant mon petit cours de patin. Sourit-elle.

Oui my lady.

On parti au milieu de la piste. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur la leçon. Elle un peut sur ces jambes est réussi a avancer petit a petit. Maintenant je lui explique que pousser avec une jambe pendant que l'autre glisse puis ce laisser aller et ainsi de suite. Elle eu encore des gamelle. Pour une fois c'est pas moi j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui. Je patine devant elle sans trop me souci je serait quand elle réussira.

J'ai réussi !

Je me retourne pour regarder. Elle aller un peut plus vite. Elle ce dirige vers moi avec un peut plus de vitesse. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que la chute va être pour moi.

Chat comment on freine ?

Fait le chasse neige.

Le quoi ?

Trop tard, elle fonce sur moi. Je tombe sur mon dos, ma tête claque sur la glace, pour finir et pour mon plus grand bonheur elle tombe sur moi. Je la serre contre moi. Elle sens incroyablement bon. Je l'entends rire comme une folle contre moi, c'était le plus beau son. Elle ce redresse trop tôt a mon goût. Je vois ces magnifique yeux bleus et son sourire.

Tu vas bien ?

Oui, la j'ai juste envie aller me coucher pour finir ma journée qui a était horrible.

Ok je te laisse y aller mon minou.

Merci.

Dit moi tu croit que tomber sur lui sa peut aider.

Oui je pense.

Je me lève. Lui dit au revoir. Une fois chez moi je fais mon petit rituel et m'endormis aussitôt après.

Les jours qui suivirent ce ressembler sauf que mes journée était pas aussi horrible que ça. C'est le jour J. Le jours ou je vais enfin la voir en tant que civil. Je regarder partout autour de moi aucune ne tomber sur un garçon pour l'instant. Je voyez Alya et Nino au milieu de la piste, Marinette ce diriger vers moi elle patiner aussi bien que ma Lady. Une fois plus près de moi. Elle me fonce dessus. Je tombe a la renverse. Je la serre contre moi pour na pas qu'elle ce fasse mal. Je senti son parfum qui était enivrant comme coccinelle, je cru l'entendre rire qui était magnifique. Elle ce met en position assis. Elle était rouge sûrement parce que elle était gêner.

Tu.. Tu.. Tu vas bien ?

Oui ne t'en fait.

Je... Je suis... désolé... De t'avoir foncé dessus mais je sais pas freiner en patin.

Donc tu fonce sur les gens. Rit-je.

Quand mon cerveau fait tilt. C'est elle, c'est coccinelle. Je regarde autour il avait personne d'autre qui foncé sur d'autre personne, il avait juste nous deux. Je la regarde il avait une énorme ressemblance. On doit vraiment être deux idiot pour pas voir les ressemblance. Je me relève et l'aide en même temps. Nino et Alya arrive vers nous inquiet sans doute par notre chute.

Vous aller bien ?

Oui t'en fait pas Nino.

Bon nous on devrait y'aller Mari.

Oui.

Elle commence a quitter la piste. Quand mon cerveau me dit autrement. Je prend sa main et me rapproche de son oreille.

A ce soir sur la glace My lady. Je la regarde et lui fait un clin d'oeil.

Je vois c'est lèvre bouge elle disait « chat »

Je hoche la tête puis je parti avec Nino sur la glace.

Le soir même cela fessait environ 1h que j'attendais Marinette, on devait parler mais je doute qu'elle vienne. Pour passer le temps je me dirige sur la glace en mettant de la musique. ( A thousand years)

Battements de cœur rapides

Des couleurs et des promesses

Comment être courageux ?

Comment puis-je aimer quand j'ai peur de tomber ?

Mais en te regardant seul debout

Tous mes doutes soudainement s'en vont en quelque sorte

Un pas plus près

Je réfléchis sur ma relation avec coccinelle je l'aimais, mais est que j'aimais Marinette ? c'est vrai je ne lui es jamais parlé du moins pas plus de deux mots par jour. Elle était si timide devant moi qu'elle arriver pas à former une vraie phrase sauf quand j'étais chat noir. Que faire ? oublié mon amour pour coccinelle ou apprendre à connaître Marinette.

Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant

Chéri, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé

Depuis un millier d'années

Je t'aime pour un millier de plus

Mais je peux pas oublier Coccinelle je l'aimais depuis près d'un an comme l'oublier, mais je suis trop perdu avec cette révélation. Elle doit être sans doute dans le même état d'esprit que moi en ce moment.

Le temps s'arrête

La beauté dans tout ce qu'elle est

Je vais être courageux

Je ne laisserai rien s'emporter

Ce qui se tient en face de moi

Chaque souffle

Chaque heure nous a mené là

Un pas plus près

Puis je me souviens de regarder Marinette assez loin pour pas qu'elle me remarque. Je la vois rire, devenir un peu folle de temps en temps, de son courage face à Chloé, de ces yeux qui roulent quand Alya doit sans doute faire des jeux de mots mais aussi quand elle m'a aidé sur la mission du dessinateur elle n'avait pas paniqué, je l'avais même appelé Princesse ma princesse pour être exacte.

Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant

Chéri, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé

Depuis un millier d'années

Je t'aime pour un millier de plus

Et tout ce temps je savais que je te trouverais

Le temps m'a apporté ton cœur

Je t'ai aimé depuis un millier d'années

Je t'aime pour un millier de plus

un pas plus près

un pas plus près.

Peut-être qu'après tout je l'aimais un peu. C'est vrai j'ai remarqué certains petit détail chez elle. Comme quand elle mordille son crayon quand elle se concentre un peu trop sur ces nouveaux dessins, ou doit, que tous les vêtements qu'elle porte c'est elle qui les fait, qu'elle souffle à chaque fois qu'elle voit le contrôle et j'aime quand elle est maladroit sa lui donne un petit charme. J'aime quand elle fait de grand geste quand elle parle frénétiquement avec Alya ainsi que la petite tache de rousseur au bout de son nez et un peu sur ces joues.

Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant

Chéri, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé

Depuis un millier d'années

Je t'aime pour un millier de plus

Et tout ce temps je savais que je te trouverais

Le temps m'a apporté ton cœur

Je t'ai aimé depuis un millier d'années

Je t'aime pour un millier de plus

Je l'aime... Dit-je.

Je quitte la glace enlève mes patins pour me diriger finalement à la boulangerie et pâtisserie la meilleure de Paris avec la fille la plus magnifique de Paris. Une fois arriver sur son balcon j'entends parler elle était paniquée. Elle devait sans doute s'adressait à son Kwami. Je frappe à sa trappe, puis silence radio. La trappe s'ouvre pour faire apparaître de la lumière et le visage de Marinette. Quand elle me vu elle la referme toute suite.

Marinette il faut qu'on parle.

Non je veux pas te parler !

Si te plait Marinette.

J'étais à genoux devant la trappe. Je sens mes larmes rouler sur mes joues. J'ai tout gâchait avec elle aussi bien en tant que Chat noir mais aussi en tant que Adrien Agreste. Pourquoi je lui suis dit ces mots après notre chut ? J'aurais mieux fait de me taire pour une fois. Mais un jour ou l'autre Elle aurait su aussi elle m'en aurait voulu encore plus. Je suis resté là longtemps en attendant que la trappe s'ouvre mais non elle reste fermer. Je me préparais à repartir quand là j'entendis une petite voix.

Adrien...

Je me retourne c'était elle.

Marinette il faut qu'on parle...

Je croit aussi viens entre..

Je rentre dans sa chambre. On était assis sur son lit. Je remarque en même temps qu'elle porte un mini short et un débardeur. Je sens que mes joues son en feu.

Je t'aime Marinette.

Elle me regarde bizarrement, puis son expression mais pas de la façon que j'aurai m'aimer.

Non tu m'aimes Coccinelle par Marinette, tu ne m'as pas adressé un regard en deux ans alors si tu m'aimes c'est juste pour la fille qui sauve Paris rien de plus !

Non c'est vrai !

Arrête et maintenant vas-t-en !

Non écoute-moi !

Non tu dégages ! maintenant ! en pointant du doigt vers la trappe.

Je me lève cette fois mes larmes inonder mes joues. Jamais on ce n'était parler comme ça et j'aurais m'aimer que les premières parole compréhensible n'aurait pas été par la colère, mais autre chose . Je saute de toit en toit jusque chez moi. Comment lui faire comprendre que je l'aime. Comme sorti de nulle par Plagg.

Tu as qu'a le dire devant toute la classe en te tenant sur ta table.

Plagg tu es un génie !

J'embrasse mon Kwami pour la première fois. Il frotte l'endroit où je lui suis fait comme si j'avais la peste je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop les signe d'affection mais je l'aime mon petit chat noir.

Le lendemain matin on était tous dans la classe, le prof était également présent. Je me lève soudain de ma chaise et monte sur ma table. Nino me regarde avec de grands yeux d'ailleurs tout le monde avait la même expression. Je regarde Marinette ne me prêter pas attention.

Adrien veux-tu descendre !

non pas avant que j'ai à dire la fille en question que je l'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime Adrien ! Dit Chloé.

Pas toi mais la fille que j'aime rougit quand je lui parle, souffle bruyamment quand il y a un contrôle fait de grand geste avec ces bras quand elle parle a son amie, mord son crayon quand elle se concentre sur les choses qu'elle fait.

Adrien descend où je t'en vois chez le proviseur !

La fille que j'aime et maladroite, elle porte magnifiquement bien ces petites taches de rousseur, j'aime quand elle rit ou quand elle devient folle j'ai remarqué toute cette petite chose sans que tu remarque Marinette et je t'aime pour toutes ses choses j'ai mis du temps mais je t'aime.

Bien tu as fini maintenant tu peux aller chez le directeur.

Je descends de ma table. Je regarde Marinette qui avait la bouche légèrement ouverte avec des petites qui coulaient et le feu aux joues, je vois Alya la secouer et Nino me regarder le bouge grand ouvert. Je vois Nathanael frapper du poing sur la table je vois Chloé pleurait.

Je vais l'accompagner. Dit Marinette.

Elle se lève, je la regarde mais il n'avait rien qui pourrait prévenir d'un mauvais présage. On sort de la classe, puis on se dirige vers le bureau. Quand on entend un cri sans doute un Akuma pour la peste blonde et du dessinateur.

Hé bien mon minou on doit aller sauver Paris mais avant.

Elle s'avance vers moi avec un petit sourire en coin que je n'avais pas encore vu sur elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour me déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je fus surpris mais finalement je ferme les yeux. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle mit c'est bras autour de mon cou. Je penche ma tête pour approfondir le baiser. Elle s'écarte de notre étreinte.

Désolé mon minou mais on doit y'aller.

On se transforme tous les deux avec une lumière qui ce mélange en elle-même pour donner du jaune. Puis ont partit faire notre travail sauver Paris mais cette fois je serraient qui ce cache derrière ce masque.


End file.
